


Artistic souls and wedding bands

by ElephantLoveMedley



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantLoveMedley/pseuds/ElephantLoveMedley
Summary: Sara asks Jean's help to propose to Laila.
Relationships: Alvarez & Jean Moreau, Alvarez/Laila Dermott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Artistic souls and wedding bands

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing about Jean and Sara in Change in scenery that I couldn't get them out of my mind. I needed something to procrastinate with, I love Jean and Sara and I love Laila and Sara, so I ended up here.   
> I hope someone is interested in these three.  
> Let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more about them! :)

"Jean!"   
The screams echoed through the halls.   
"Moreau!"  
Jean looked at Jeremy, panic in his eyes. Jeremy just smirked. "Oh shit, you in trouble."  
Sara came storming through their door. Jean freezed.   
She was standing in the middle of the room, hands propped on her hips, wet hair from the shower and a pen behind her ear.   
"Jeremy get out, you can't keep a secret." She didn't even look at him, but he still followed her instructions. So much for a captain.   
She brought Jeremy's chair in front of Jean's bed, gestured for a piece of paper, sat down and crossed her legs. "Look, Moreau, we have only three days to perfect this, okay? I need your artistic soul to help me sort things out."   
She waited for a bit, straining her neck to listen to something. Jean didn't hear anything. He didn't know what was going on. She yelled.  
"Jeremy Augustus Knox! I know you are out there eavesdropping on us, go away!"  
A groan came from behind the door and Jean heard heavy foosteps on the carpeted floor. Sara smiled at him, he thought it looked a bit crazy, a bit strained. "Wait a minute, my dear Jean."  
She stood up and opened the door with so much force that Jean closed his eyes instinctively. Jeremy yelped.   
"Faking retreating footsteps stopped working on me when I was six, Augustus."  
Jeremy whined. "Come on, Sara, you know I'm curious."  
"No." She crossed her arms.  
Jeremy huffed. "Please?"  
"No, Augustus. You'll ruin it."  
Jeremy stomped his feet, he literally stomped his feet and turned away. Jean couldn't believe him. "Augustus isn't even my name."  
"See, Knox, you keep your secrets, I keep mine. Good evening." She slammed the door shut and came back to the chair, picked up the paper and smiled at Jean. "So, my dear boy, where were we?"  
Jean looked at her. "I... don't have a clue?"  
"Right. Me neither."  
"Ok, what do you need to plan? In three days?"  
She said nothing. Jean waited her out, he repeated the question, waved his hands in front of her eyes. Nothing.   
"Sara?" He touched her shoulder.   
"Can we lay down?"   
And yeah, Jean could do that, after two years of their friendship, after two years with the Trojans. He could do it, but he was still worried for his friend. "We can, but promise you'll talk to me after."  
"Pinkie promise." Jean linked his pinkie finger with her and lead her down to the mattress. They were both tall and the space wasn't enough, but they had grown so familiar with each other that Jean couldn't help but describe the situation as comfortable. There were no other words.   
They stayed like that for a bit, Jean stroking her back and Sara twirling the pen in her fingers. After a while she scooted near him and put a hand over his ear, like kids do to whisper their secrets. Jean loved her so much.   
"I'm going to propose to Laila."   
Jean freezed. He wasn't expecting that. Admittedly it was better than anything that had crossed his mind when he had seen Sara so distressed, but this? This was crazy. This was such a Sara thing.  
He blanked for a bit. "But you're only 22?"  
She immediately got up. "Yeah, and so what? I already have a contract to play for one of the best teams out there, I might be Court in a couple of years, I already rented a house, I already have the ring-"  
Now it was Jean's turn to get up. "Wait, what? The ring?!"  
"-and I already asked her father."  
Jean choked on air. "You what?! Sara, what the fuck? You've been thinking this since when?"  
"Three years ago." She crossed her arms over her chest. "When I first saw her."  
Jean fell back on his bed. "You're crazy."   
She kept staring stubbornly ahead.   
He covered his face with his hands. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."   
"You'd better, because she's going to say yes."  
She hugged him. 

"So, we have everything, right?"  
Jean started ticking things off the list as he spoke. "The keys to the court, fairy lights, music, the flowers, 100 gold helium balloons and 100 red helium ballons. You have the ring, I have the cd, Jeremy has Laila. Yes, everything's ready."  
"Try the lights."  
Jean shut off every light in the stadium except for the one at the center. The fairy lights glittered on the ceiling and around the strings of the ballons: the red ones in the shape of an heart in the middle of the court and the gold ones like an enchanted forest tracing the path to the center, right under the light. The court had never smelled this good: the roses and the lilies covering the floor painting, everything red and white. Jean liked it.  
"I like it."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Come here." He hugged her, he knew she was scared. She was happy, but terrified at the same time. Jean didn't know it was possible.  
They stayed there for a while, under the fairy lights, hugging each other and grinning like fools. It felt like winning.   
Coach Rhemann came over interrupting them. "Alvarez."  
"Coach."  
"You're one of my best players" Jean squeezed her arm, where he was still holding her. "and one of the best people I know. She'll say yes."  
"I know." She nodded.   
Jean was so proud of her.   
"Come on, go get your girl."  
"Thanks, coach." She hugged him and a tear streaked her cheek.   
"You're welcome, Sara."  
Coach Rhemann went to open the gates of the stadium to let Jeremy and Laila in. They had used an excuse to convince her to come here on a Sunday. Jeremy was in charge of the video and Jean of the music. Before leaving Sara at the entrance of the court he hugged her another time.   
"Ok, leave me now or I'm going to cry."  
He patted her back and smiled. "Don't worry, Sara."  
"I'm not."  
"I know." He chuckled and started to walk towards the speakers. He turned. "Oh, and, Alvarez, you clean up good."  
She huffed and lifted her middle finger. "Fuck off, Moreau."  
"Now I recognize you."  
She smiled. He jogged to the speakers. 

Of course Laila said yes. Jeremy cried more than everyone else and coach Rhemann opened a bottle of champagne he had hidden for the occasion.   
Jean was so happy for the both of them that he didn't even got angry when he and Jeremy got stuck cleaning the court. He kept the flowers, he thought they'd look nice at the dorms.   
He was walking back from the court when his phone buzzed with a text from Sara: "And, Jean, I'll need a bestman now."  
Jean grinned: "My artistic soul is available."


End file.
